Shingeki no Bedroom
by LanceSennin
Summary: A (little?) oneshot where some of the female students in Shingeki no High learn that, one, their boyfriends have all had their ways in pleasuring them and, two, that of all the girls, it was Historia Reiss who has the best sex life of them all. A detailed look into some of the sex lives of the girls, based on my point of view. Some elements taken from canon. Read and review.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters…**_

* * *

In a diner near Shingeki no High, a small group of women were having a nice conversation over lunch. They were eating, laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves as time passed by, although a few of them didn't really like to show emotions. Who were these women, by the way? They are some of the female students in Class 1-A in the Junior High School; Mikasa Ackerman, the rowdy and mischievous Ymir, Historia Reiss, Annie Leonhart and Hitch Dreyse. Their friendship was formed through the bond that their boyfriends have all shared way before they got together with them, and that particular bond happened to connect them all together as well. So whenever they would get together, they made sure to make every second of their conversations count.

Soon, the subject started turning a bit racy, yet nobody made a move to complain. It all started with Ymir talking about her boyfriend, Bertholdt.

"It's pretty tough to have a long distance relationship with that guy." Ymir sighed. "Since he lived in the neighboring town and I live on the opposite side of this place, there's hardly enough time for us." Then she gave the girls a secretive smile that held a lot of intent behind it. "But when we finally got together again during the long weekend a few months ago, the sex was amazing."

The girls reacted differently from each other with sly laughter coming from Hitch, a bored sigh from Annie, a blank look from Mikasa and a small blush from Historia.

"I always thought that he lacks intuition and inexperienced in bed. Probably even shy." Annie said offhandedly, resting her cheek on top of her fist before snickering in amusement. "He's pretty much like that from what me and Reiner observed."

Ymir laughed and slammed her hand on the table multiple times out of joy. "Oh, at first he was. He was all like 'I don't know if I can do this.' " the freckled woman said in her best Bertholdt voice, making all the other girls laugh. "He probably never even expected we'd get together in the first place. But after we did it a couple of times, he became an _animal in bed_. I don't even know if he's the same old Bertholdt I knew." she emphasized her words with a dramatic growl.

Historia laughed nervously but that didn't stop Ymir from telling her story, talking about times when she jumped on him as soon they saw each other, hardly even bothering to get indoors to keep their private affairs to themselves.

"Okay, I really didn't want to imagine my childhood friend like that." Annie remarked with an amused smirk.

"Don't be a party-pooper." Ymir retorted with a smirk on her face. "I bet you thought about my Bertie every once in a while before you got together with Mr. Smarty Pants."

Annie immediately got quiet after hearing Ymir's words, before blushing in embarrassment. Hitch smirked at this, finding something that she could use to tease her blonde friend with later on while Mikasa took silent satisfaction with her friend/rival's embarrassment. Historia took the route of being a good friend and patted Annie's shoulder a few times.

Meanwhile, Ymir was imagining her last 'encounter' with Bertholdt Hoover.

"Last night, he tried something new in bed." Ymir said in an almost gleeful voice.

* * *

A naked Bertholdt gently placed an equally naked Ymir on his bed, kissing the long column of her neck as he laid her down. He dragged his lips from her neck to her collarbone, sucking hard on the skin.

"Bert." she whimpered, encouraging him to do more.

Bertholdt responded by running his fingertips along her body, going through her every curve and muscle. Damn that coward, she would curse in her head afterwards. By now, he knew that just using by the slightest touch coming from him left her body wanting more.

Usually, when they would meet after being separated for a while, they would go at it hard and fast, the way Ymir loves it. It's one of the perks of having a long distant relationship, even though they would meet at school almost everyday. But after she moved in with him, that's when he started to slow down, which irritated the brunette. He would get her all bothered and unsatisfied by doing things slow.

Woah, woah, woah, this wasn't right at all!

Slow was his style, not hers. Was he still afraid like he was back then? Did he lack that strong conviction and motive that he used to have? He used to be able to keep up with her during sex, even though he couldn't completely topple her over.

Still, the way Bertholdt wound her up, her body would become so hypersensitive that when they got to the main event, Ymir's climax would rip through her entire being. Yes, it felt absolutely amazing but the pace of their actions still bothered her.

Bertholdt's lips were trailing down the valley of Ymir's breasts towards her bellybutton. She didn't know why, but the quiet yet sweet guy whom she loved had an attachment with her bellybutton. He loved to dip his tongue in it, rolling it all over with gentle affection. Ymir's body and herself loved it as well, but she needed more.

Ymir could feel his fingers running down her side, indirectly telling her that they were getting to the main event. The man's probing index and middle fingers circled around the place where she wanted the most attention but to her fury, he wasn't giving her the satisfaction she craved for. Dammit Hoover, why the hell is he torturing her like this?

Then finally, Ymir got the satisfaction she wanted as Bertholdt's fingers began to plunge inside of her. And just like the man above her, they were taking their sweet ass time in making this moment worth remembering. Ymir was getting irritated by this slow pace once again and was about to tell him off until his thumb stroked that pearl of hers.

There…

Ymir couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat afterwards. Now, they were getting into the nitty-gritty. Her eyes closed tightly so she could just focus on the pleasure she was receiving. She could feel it… another hand was on her left breast.

Now things were finally going her speed!

He was massaging it, rolling her nipple in between his fingers. Since he knew about how weak she could feel whenever he touches her, he took advantage of it and let his hand roam all over her. His hand went towards Ymir's other breast doing the same thing again. God, her body was on pleasure overload!

Ymir's body was so completely washed over in pleasure that she felt like the world was melting around her. She was focused on his ministrations: his fingers inside of her, his tongue on her midriff and lapping at her bellybutton, his hand on her breasts, that she felt like she had been robbed of her favorite thing when he suddenly stopped in everything he was doing to her.

"What the hell, Bertholdt?" she screeched, though she couldn't tell if it was because of surprise or anger . Perhaps it was a bit of both?

The sleep-artist just gave her a look of annoyance, which was totally unlike his usual self. "Stop being furious, Ymir." he said in a serious tone. "Just keep your mouth shut and let me do this."

It wasn't every day that Bertholdt took initiative in their coupling and the brunette was feeling kinda adventurous today. Plus she would never let this man make her back down. She had her pride after all. Just let him have his fun for now… she'll come up with something to pay him back later.

Ymir smirked. "Alright." she said, closing her eyes. "Do whatever ya want."

Bertholdt had a small smirk on his face, his plan setting in motion. He grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up until she was directly over his manhood. With one swift motion, Bertholdt took his lover while using both his hands to guide and please her body almost everywhere.

Ymir felt her body go on pleasure overload. The sensation his hands running all over her plus the feeling of Bertholdt inside of her made feel alive, and it set her every nerve on fire. As he was thrusting in and out, Ymir could feel one of Bertholdt's nails scraping down her body; it wasn't enough to break through skin but it was perfect for her to feel the pain/pleasure that came with it. As his hands did their role in caressing her naked body, he started moving his hips along with his constant movements, making every thought that was oozing out her brain simply be all about her lover.

OH LORD, THEY ARE DEFINITELY DOING THIS AGAIN!

* * *

Ymir smiled at the other women. "That was the best sex we've had in months." she proclaimed, shrugging her shoulders. "Damn, just thinking about it makes me want to find him and have another go."

The others looked at her in wonder.

"Oh, come on." Ymir said, confidence and pride brimming through her words. "I bet your boyfriends have all treated you to a _pleasurable_ time in the bedroom, and I know some of you are kinky enough to try stuff like me."

All of the girls had some sort of blush on them from Historia's completely embarrassed flush to Hitch's 'You caught me' flush. Luckily for the short blonde girl, Ymir caught the look on Hitch's face before her.

"So Ms. Teaser, it's time for you to get teased back." Ymir drawled with a prideful grin, knowing that Hitch hated it when she called her that. "Let's hear your story in the bedroom."

"Well, here's the thing…" Hitch began, thinking of her boyfriend.

* * *

Hitch and Marlowe were sitting on his bed clad in their underwear. It was the same ritual over and over again, and nothing really changed. Hitch would take charge in their lovemaking while Marlowe would just be an obedient participant. And to tell the truth, she was getting tired of it.

When they first started their relationship (after _she_ asked him out), Hitch knew that there would be challenges ahead. Marlowe was dense, shy, and cowardly when it came to anything romantic or sexual it was a lot of work trying to maintain anything quasi-normal with him. In fact, the reason that they were anything in the first place was because he didn't want to make her angry or anything.

Marlowe was like an incomplete man with something missing from his head. However, he does respond well whenever she asks him to do something, although he was like a robot as he did so. So Hitch had to start from scratch, building him up to experience all the emotions that connecting with others had to offer. It was tough at first; when he would make a move on his own though, Marlowe always prefaced statements with "My friends told me about this" or "I've read about this somewhere" and then ask for permission. Like…

"Hitch, Eren told me that a kiss to your forehead will… make you feel good and loved. Can I kiss you?" Marlowe would ask.

"Hitch, I've read somewhere in the internet that… caressing your stomach would bring you pleasure and make you crave for more. Can I do it?"

Hitch would have to admit that it was getting frustrating to be in a relationship with a man who hadn't the slightest bit of sexual instinct. Tonight, however, she was in for a surprise.

"Please lie down on your back, Hitch." Marlowe said. "I want to try something."

The young woman sighed in slight irritation. There he goes again, asking permission from her. Hitch wished that he would just do what he wants instead of ask, she wouldn't complain anyway. But okay, let him do his thing. He just _might _surprise her this time, even though she didn't really hope for it.

She lied down and allowed Marlowe free rein of her body. He began by divesting Hitch of her bra and panties until she was left completely nude before him. Hitch wasn't body shy at all, especially in front of her boyfriend. She watched Marlowe as his eyes were studying her naked body, looking at her with full of intent. Hitch had to admit that she loved those eyes of his, they were part of what made Marlowe attractive.

The bowl-cut man reached towards the nightstand and went through the drawers until he found what he was looking for, a small black glass bottle with no label. This piqued Hitch's curiosity. Marlowe opened the bottle and looked at her one more time.

"Are you ready, Hitch?" Marlowe asked.

Hitch nodded, wondering what he was going to do to her.

Marlowe let the contents of the bottle drip down Hitch's body, starting at the center of her collarbone down the valley of her breasts, making sure to circle them. This made Hitch moan. It looked like just some clear viscous liquid that seemed to be like water, but she was in for another surprise. Marlowe continued to apply more of it along her flat stomach, circling her belly button down to the junction of her legs, stopping just before it got to the place where Hitch wanted it.

Okay, it was weird. The viscous fluid felt weird on her bare skin. It was burning hot in some areas and freezing cold in others, not that she disliked it. It was just… different. Marlowe looked like he was done as he placed the bottle back on the nightstand. Then, he closed his eyes and began to lean down. What was he going to do? The answer was going to her before she even knew it.

He went to her neck and licked her skin, following the path of the liquid that he created earlier. Marlowe's tongue went up and down, making her body hot and cold at the same time. It was caressing all of her erogenous areas simultaneously, alternating between hot and cold every second. Hitch let out a silent moan. He was only using his tongue yet the bowl-cut man was pleasuring her.

Marlowe became more aggressive as he went down, causing the reactions her body made to be faster. Hitch couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, her lover's small action felt like he was doing a ton. Hitch was so lost in her satisfaction that she barely registered that Marlowe used his fingers to spread the liquid all over her body. It started running across her breasts, skimming her nipples, then to her sides and finally, to her smooth thighs.

"No way." Hitch breathed out, curling her toes. She couldn't believe that this was going to give her an orgasm. She was close… so very, very close to her climax.

All of a sudden, Marlowe leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, and that was it for her. Her climax ripped through her, arching her back off the bed and leaving Hitch so satisfied that she couldn't even remember her own name, let alone anything else at the moment. Whoever taught her boyfriend how to please her like that was going to get a nice treat out to coffee or something.

Marlowe separated from her lips where she collapsed into a boneless heap, feeling incredibly weak after the orgasm she just experienced.

"Did you enjoy that, Hitch?" Marlowe asked, a shy smile appearing on his face.

Hitch barely had the energy to nod, let alone speak. But she was recovering quickly thanks to his presence, it made her feel calm despite feeling weak. "Where did you learn that, you bowl-cut bastard?" She whispered.

Marlowe thought about it for a moment, before he put his hand behind his head and smiled in embarrassment. "I searched for it in the internet." He told her. "I also saw one where…"

Hitch tackled Marlowe to the bed, cutting off his words. "No more talking, you beast." she whispered in the man's ear. "Now it's my turn."

* * *

"The sex was amazing that night." Hitch said, recounting her story. By now, a waitress had delivered their food to the table and they began to eat while keeping up their perfectly good talk. "I would have never thought that he'd be able to come up with something like that."

"So did you two go for it like that again?" Annie asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Hitch smirked at her question, before grinning like she was the happiest woman in the world. "Are you kidding? Of course." she said before a sultry smile appeared on her face. Hitch then looked at her blonde friend in a teasing way. "So what about you? How are things going between you and Armin? Must have been a really _good_ time with the coconut."

Annie's eyes dropped to half mast and a small smile crept along her face. "Well, we've been good, that's pretty much it." Annie said nonchalantly.

"Ice Queen, she was talking about the sex." Ymir coughed out.

"I know. I was getting to that." Annie chided softly.

Historia felt her face go red. "Can I go buy something?" she asked in a mousy voice, tentatively starting to raise from her chair. This topic had fully adjusted to exploring their sex lives and it was only a matter of time before she would be involved in this as well."I don't feel like talking about my sex life after this since it's private."

Ymir grabbed Historia's hand and sat her back down on her seat. "Nope." she said with a large grin, throwing her arm around Historia's neck. "Go on, Annie."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Mikasa mumbled to herself, quickly rolling her eyes as she listened to what Annie had to say.

"Alright." Annie said, before sending a glare towards Mikasa's direction. "And don't think I didn't hear you, Ackerman."

* * *

When it comes to sex, Armin was a bit… let's say uninterested, shall we? For Armin, sex is a side thing in the life of a nerd. For him, the only acceptable sex is after marriage. The only acceptable sexual position is missionary, because 'experimenting' with positions is a waste of time and energy. So, there is no sex in the life of a computer-obsessed, anime-loving geek.

Nothing.

To be frank, Armin couldn't possibly get a girlfriend even if he was burned alive. This was the environment that Armin grew up in.

Well that, and his grandfather told him that sex is just something to create freeloaders, a.k.a. kids.

As for Annie, she originally had no interest in sex as well. Exploring this pleasurable pursuit was a waste of time even though she was bored most of the time. Plus, it would hinder her daily training in Muay Thai if she ever considers sex to be a part of her life. Sure, she was exposed to sexual discussions and conversations due to gossip but she didn't pay attention much. It kind of flew over her head.

After about a year of dating, however, Armin and Annie felt more comfortable in pursuing a sexual relationship with each other. When they did, it was always at her apartment, and never at his family compound for fear of being discovered. At first, they only went with the standard missionary, feeling uncomfortable and quite embarrassed with any other position. However, as time passed, they started exploring more of what sex had to offer.

Armin and Annie were in her room, getting hot and heavy. Their clothes were already shed in a hurry. Armin had his glasses off as he gently caressed his lover's body when… it happened. Annie felt a jolt throughout her body; it was both pleasurable and painful that she couldn't decide whether she was fine with it or not. Armin quickly noticed that her face contorted strangely and he stopped in his actions as a result.

"Are you all right, Annie?" he asked, growing worried for his lover.

Annie nodded slowly. "I just felt something weird, like a jolt in my muscles." she admitted with a little blush on her face.

Armin quickly surmised that he accidentally pressed down too much on a certain area on her foot, using reflexology techniques that he had researched and studied about in his free time. He knew the physical toll that Annie's training took on her, and he figured that this would be useful for her to relax when they were together. Realizing his little mistake, he quickly pressed down on the same area again.

"Sorry." he apologized, unable to look at his girlfriend in the eye.

"Don't worry about it. I was just surprised." Annie told him. "Just keep going, Armin."

Using reflexology on Annie in such an intimate setting gave him an idea. Despite how people usually see him as a PC-obsessed anime geek, Armin's greatest strength was his intelligence. Along with his research about reflexology, he also studied the female human body, giving him an advantage with all the knowledge he gained. So if reflexology was useful for medicinal purposes, perhaps it can be used for other… more salacious situations.

"I want to try something, Annie." he whispered in her ear. "Any time you feel uncomfortable with it, just tell me and we'll stop."

Annie was confused as to what Armin was asking of her but she gave him her consent. He positioned himself on top of his lover and prepared to enter her. Gulping back his nervousness, Armin took her in one single push. Annie sighed, feeling the dull ache of being filled. It wasn't as painful as it was the first time they did it, and truth be told, she wanted to feel something other than this emptiness again.

Armin began their intimacy with unhurried, gentle thrusting, allowing Annie to feel the pleasure slowly building up inside her. As soon as he felt that she was enjoying herself, Armin pressed down on the nerve of her foot that was connected to her arm.

"Ow." Annie yelped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uhm… I'm trying to make you feel even better during our… coupling." Armin replied, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't collapse or even faint out of embarrassment. Much to Annie's humor and annoyance, he always had a problem calling what they did sex or fucking.

"By attacking my nerves?" Annie asked.

"I've read online that reflexology can help ease the pain felt by certain muscles in the body, and our feet has many nerves that correspond to a specific body part." he explained. "I figured that it might increase your pleasure and help you relax since your Muay Thai training is really taking a toll on you. But, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll stop."

The way that Armin said it irked Annie. She felt embarrassed that he was doing this for her, so she decided to look at this the other way. However, his warm blue eyes felt calmer than the open sea, and Annie couldn't stop herself from feeling happy and embarrassed at the same time, knowing that her lover was doing this for her to make her feel better.

"Fine," Annie said. "Go ahead then."

Armin began to thrust harder while applying more pressure to her toes and simultaneously massaging her sides. He didn't focus entirely on her feet because he didn't want to look stupid in front of his partner. Thankfully, he knew exactly where he should apply more pressure on from memory. If his mind was in the right direction…

Annie couldn't explain it. The more Armin massaged her feet, many nerves were set on fire near her hips, and the more she could feel the fullness that is Armin inside of her. It was like her very being was focused on her hips and the pleasure that her lover was giving her. As he sped up in his movements, Armin stopped focusing around her hips and his attention was directly settled on her womanhood. She could feel it building up even more.

She was so close…

* * *

"And then came the most mind-blowing, soul-bending, earth-shaking orgasm ever. Wordy, I know but… it's how Armin would describe it." Annie sighed, a small smile of satisfaction appearing on her face. "It was like my whole body melted afterwards, and I loved it."

Annie turned to look at the expressions on all of the girls' faces. When she saw Historia's face burning in embarrassment, the school's Ice Queen felt a little guilty.

"Sorry, Historia." she said, rubbing the back of her head slowly. "I bet hearing about our sex lives is making you really uncomfortable, right?"

"I'll never be able to look at Armin in the same way ever again." Mikasa mumbled as she leaned back and stared into the ceiling.

"Oh, come on, Historia." Ymir laughed, looping her arm around the blonde's shoulders, shaking her small body for a few seconds. "I bet you and Yeager have loads of sex during your free time."

Historia's face looked like it was set on fire.

"Time to dish it out, Queen Bee." Hitch joined in, interested in knowing more about Historia's sex life. Out of everyone here, she seemed to be the most embarrassed when it came to this topic, so there must be something behind it. "What's Eren like under the covers? I know he has a ridiculous pack, by the way."

Metaphorical steam whistled out of Historia's ears. She looked like she was going to faint on the spot, and she was unable to get out of this! Meanwhile, Ymir and Hitch were pressuring the rich daughter into spilling the details of her intimate relationship with Eren. It was impossible for them to have not went at it even once, given how hot Eren was in the eyes of the girl population in the school lately.

Historia looked like she was about to crack. Mikasa and Annie watched in concern as Historia was being pressed for details. Annie couldn't possibly save her in this situation, given how she already revealed her private life with Armin, leaving Mikasa as the sole person left who could rescue Historia from being blown away out of embarrassment. The black-haired girl took pity on her friend, and she tapped the table a few times to get everyone's attention.

"How about I tell you about me and Jean instead?" Mikasa told the group. She didn't really want to divulge any details about her relationship but to save Historia from being uncomfortable and possibly even do Eren a favor of keeping his relationship with the Queen Bee hidden, she would fall on her sword.

Ymir and Hitch broke away from Historia.

"Okay, Gothica." Hitch relented, her smirk never disappearing. "Since you've been crushing on Eren Yeager for the longest and finally gave up on him, why don't you tell me how a relationship with the bad boy is?"

"Alright." Mikasa sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this now, before sending a death glare to all of them. "But remember, you will not judge him in any way."

* * *

After Historia and Eren became a couple during the last summer, Mikasa, knowing it would hurt her heart if she kept on chasing hopelessly, she finally gave up on Eren and decided to simply be happy for him.

During her time in moving on from Eren, Jean was also there, yet he wasn't "bothering" her like he always did. He would give her a pat on the shoulder, ruffle her hair, and even poke her forehead, and that was when she figured out that he was trying to make her feel better after obviously being heartbroken.

And then, Mikasa, in an almost impossible scenario, decided to give Jean a chance to be with her and be her boyfriend. The news spread throughout the entire class, and if it wasn't for Eren and Armin, it would've been the gossip of the school that day. Of course, Jean himself was shocked of her decision but nonetheless became overjoyed, and they shared their first kiss near the man's "secret hideout" ( an abandoned apartment behind the school).

A few months in, their relationship got physical and Mikasa had to admit that sex with Jean was weird. Sure, he would hit some of her points during their lovemaking and he would bring her to her climax most of the time, but she always felt that there was something missing.

At first, she attributed it to her nerves being stressed. But over time, Mikasa realized why she felt that way. It's because there was no true connection between her and Jean. After he had completed his longtime dream of making Mikasa his girlfriend, he seemed to be… disinterested. It's like he only wanted to accomplish his goal but not to cherish it for the rest of his life.

Sex is only truly amazing when two people connect, not only on the physical level, but on an emotional and spiritual level. So while the physical part of Mikasa was being sated by sex, the emotional and spiritual parts were left wanting. There were times where she grew frustrated and wanted to call off whatever it was they had.

But one thing stopped her. There would be times, between late night and early morning when she would wake up, Mikasa would find herself being in Jean's arms. It was like he was afraid that if he let her go, she would disappear from his life and a part of him would be crushed. So Mikasa decided to bear with it a little longer, out of concern for a friend.

However, everything changed during a judo sparring between Eren and Jean in school. Eren pinned Jean and told the horse-face that if he wasn't serious about having a relationship with Mikasa, then he should just leave her alone because of how Jean was treating her. And Eren wouldn't let that happen to Mikasa, whether Jean was his friend or not.

With that, Eren left, leaving Jean to dwell in his thoughts. Normally, he would have commented on the fact that Eren was so dense that it took him a year and a half to get together with Queen Bee Historia. But he didn't because, like it or not, Eren was right.

That very night, Jean went to Mikasa's apartment. He told her bluntly that their current arrangement was done. Surprisingly, Mikasa was shocked and a bit hurt. Though she knew that this would be temporary, a part of her was sort of holding out that he still felt something for her, having grown to like him slowly through the months that passed by. He was there for her when she needed comfort the most, and she could never forget that.

As she was about to ask him to leave, Jean surprised her by asking if they could try having a normal relationship. Needless to say, Mikasa was shocked again. She would have never thought that he would ever _want_ to be in a normal relationship, given how different they were to each other. Of course, Mikasa said yes.

From then on, Jean actively tried changing his attitude, both in the way he presented himself in front of others and in his relationship with Mikasa. It was pretty tough, though. The whole school didn't have a high opinion of the guy so he had to win back their trust the old fashioned way, a little at a time. In his relationship with Mikasa, he was starting to be more open about it. They went out on dates, introduced each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, and, as is the tradition for couples, Mikasa introduced Jean to her parents, who had some reservations about their daughter dating the bad boy of the school, but respected her decision nonetheless.

Fast forward months later, Mikasa can finally claim to have a connection to Jean. She knew him and he knew her, emotionally, intimately, entirely. And when it came to sex, she finally felt completely satisfied, physically, emotionally and spiritually. There wasn't anything missing anymore, and she finally felt _free_.

Especially that one night…

Mikasa was writhing underneath Jean as he laved butterfly kisses on her naked body. She couldn't help but mewl as his lips touched her in places she would have never thought would turn her on even more. It was as if the raven-haired woman was clay and he was the artist, molding her, shaping her. In response, she closed her eyes so she could just feel.

"Mikasa." he breathed hot air on her belly button, turning his gaze to the bottle of alcohol on the nearest drawer

"Jean." she moaned out his name, her breathing becoming heavier because of his ministrations.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." he commanded.

Jean was always leading the pace in their act of intimacy, which both irritated and excited her at the same time. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel weak with pleasure and the worst thing was that he knew it as well. It made him smug during their lovemaking and she couldn't stop herself from wanting him even more.

Mikasa opened her eyes to stare into his. She expected to see his brown eyes staring back into hers, so imagine her confusion when she saw him drinking from the alcohol bottle nearby. Before she could react though, Jean had his lips on hers as he transferred the alcohol from his mouth to hers.

Her eyes widened as she gulped down the alcohol he gave to her, taking in its sweet yet bitter taste and Jean smiled into their kiss.

Not long after that, it felt like it was just her and Jean as the world disappeared.

Every thrust after she gulped that alcohol down racked her naked body with pleasurable waves. She could feel his mouth, so deliciously hot on her skin. Her body was over-stimulated by his ministrations, possibly thanks to the drink that they had shared earlier on. She was in a state where her senses felt like they were heightened to superhuman level. And that wasn't the last time that Jean used that bottle of alcohol to stimulate themselves that night.

The sight of their bodies joined in their sexual union was brighter. The sound of their hot, wet flesh slapping against each other was clearer. The scent of her arousal was sharper and overpowering. Every touch was more satisfying than the last. Mikasa was slowly drowning in a sea of pleasure and oh dear lord, she wanted to drown.

* * *

"I hit that high point very hard that night." Mikasa told the other girls. "Many times over. I usually don't approve of him drinking, but if he uses it in sex, it feels too good even for me to take it out of the equation."

"So your boyfriend got you drunk while having sex, basically. Never expected the type like you to drink." Ymir said bluntly.

Mikasa grew a small blush on her cheeks, not expecting Ymir to say it like that. "I guess." she agreed, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

Ymir chuckled. Then her eyes finally settled on Historia, whose face was stuck in a perpetual blush. The blue-eyed girl felt like she was about to be devoured.

"Now it's your turn, Historia." Ymir grinned teasingly. "Tell us about your King, Eren Yeager."

Historia stuttered, unable to form a single sentence.

"I wouldn't bother with Queen Bee." Hitch chuckled, wrapping her arm around Historia's neck in a friendly manner, before bearing the same evil smile on Ymir's face. "I bet she would faint if she saw Eren naked."

"Hey, that was only one time." she squeaked, before covering her mouth with her hands. It wasn't her fault. Historia had come to Eren's apartment unannounced to tell him that she was inviting him and a few friends to a resort out of town. Using the spare key that he gave her when they started dating, she opened the door and got an eyeful of Eren in all of his naked glory, fresh out of the shower. Historia wasn't prepared for this so she did the most obvious thing she could do at the time.

She fainted.

"Oi, come on." Annie said in a rare playful tone. "You already heard all of our stories in the bedroom. Now it's _your_ turn."

"I agree." Mikasa nodded, letting go of her desire to protect Historia from embarrassment. Since she revealed her secrets with Jean, it was only fair that the Queen Bee reveals hers, whether she was of the higher class or not.

Historia's eyes were downcast as she looked down on the floor. The waitress from earlier had just cleaned up most of their leftover food, and the girls were left only with their drinks. "I can't." she mumbled, looking to the side to hide her face. "I'm too embarrassed to tell anything."

Hitch gave Historia a motherly smile. "I know you're shy, but this is the perfect way to build your confidence, get you out of your comfort zone. You're supposed to be the one the girls idolize, right? You should set an example for them, just like what Eren taught you to do." she said in a gentle voice. "Trust me, girl. We've heard these same stories over and over. Whatever you say right now stays at this table. Promise."

The other girls nodded as well, making silent promises of secrecy, although Ymir was already planning on how to tease her just for the laughs she'd get from it.

Historia felt relieved and she took several deep breaths. "Okay." she sighed. "Okay." With one more deep breath, she began her story.

* * *

When Historia first crushed on Eren, she had always believed that he would never return her feelings. She was someone of the higher class, and he was somewhere in between, and love between them was simply forbidden in the eyes of many. He was always seen with Mikasa, Armin and the people of the lower class, plus he thought of her and the people with her as bad people, eating up her chances even more. Imagine her surprise when, after recognition day last year, Eren said yes to her online invitation for some afternoon coffee. Of course, she was eager to make herself look good for him.

Under Eren's influence, Historia began to be a better person in public, and he also learned that she had a soft side for animals and children. From then on, they begun to know more about the other as Eren spent more time with Historia. He taught her that the lower class is not as bad as she thought it was, as well as how to like the peace and quiet, and many more. In return, she taught him how to let loose and have fun once in a while, along with living the life of a high class person. They were perfect for each other. They understood one another so much. And then it finally culminated about 9 months ago, when he asked Historia if she could be his girlfriend.

From then on, they went on dates, introduced the other to their parents, and became intimately involved as time passed by. Eren had no problem with kissing Historia in private, but in the public was a different story. He felt embarrassed about doing it in front of other people, something that irritated Historia since she seemed to like telling the world that Eren _freakin' _Yeager was her boyfriend.

But when it came to the bedroom, it was the opposite. Historia was painfully shy, while Eren felt more confident to take the lead. When they would try to start something, the blue-eyed girl would break into stutters and blushes, if not shut down completely. Their clear difference was rather frustrating to the both of them, but they didn't really complain.

Historia thought that it was both because of the line that her father would tell her over and over about sex only happening within marriage and her own shy personality. Luckily for her, Eren was the perfect lover for her type. With his gentle attitude, unwavering confidence, and the assertiveness that he gained from his own father and brother, Eren helped her blossom sexually as well.

Eren began to guide Historia when it came to sex. It started with heavy make out sessions at first. Slowly, but surely, their clothes started coming off with Historia's acceptance of the situation. He didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want, but Historia herself also wanted this, only lacking the self-confidence to live and make decisions for herself.

After a few months of staying this way, they could finally make love without any fear of her passing out or anything like that. And it was magical. Pretty soon, Eren started expanding Historia's sexual horizons, and she loved it. Every time, it would be a new position. Or they would have sex in some place other than the bedroom, like in the shower, on the couch or on the kitchen countertop. And yet, no matter how many times they've done it, Historia was still the same shy, blushing girl with whom Eren had fallen in love.

At least, when it came to being alone with him.

She remained being the Queen Bee in front of others, but Eren had helped her to be a better person. He was the reason why even the low-class students had the chance to be invited to the parties she would throw in the family clubhouse. He was the reason why nobody dared to make rumors about her anymore. He was the reason why she didn't feel bored with her life anymore.

She changed… because of him.

And Eren was happy about that.

It was because of Eren that Historia felt like a very sexy woman, especially that one night.

Eren had returned from a week of visiting his parents and brother at the neighboring town. He loved his family with all his heart and he enjoyed every visit he did to Marley. But he had bigger issues in mind now. He was actually running back to his shared home with Historia. He had been away from her for too long (not really, though) and he had to make up for lost time.

After months of dating, Historia continued to live for herself and decided to move in with her boyfriend. It made Eren's heart melt in happiness as he accepted her wholeheartedly into his now-shared apartment. She still had access to her riches though, and it was all thanks to her sister, Frieda Reiss.

Eren busted through the door of their home, hardly thinking with his actions getting the best of him. He saw his lovely girlfriend in the middle of cleaning. Historia looked really cute with a kerchief on her head and using the vacuum cleaner. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her two melons from behind, causing her to drop the appliance and moan.

"Eren~" she moaned, glancing behind her to see her boyfriend smiling down at her.

"Historia, I _missed_ you." Eren whispered into her ear. With those words, his intent was already clear.

Historia shivered, her body reacting instantaneously to Eren's actions. "I'm in the middle of cleaning, idiot." she pleaded, but she knew that it wouldn't work, especially not when she wanted it as well. "Plus, you haven't taken a bath. You kinda stink."

Eren chuckled huskily in Historia's ear, feeling her exhale of breath leave her body. In that moment, Eren knew that he won. He rained kisses down Historia's neck, taking the time to feel her pulse with just his lips. His hands crept up along her body and started caressing her supple stomach, sending tingles down to her core. Then, in less than a second, he turned Historia around and captured her lips with his. God, he really missed her. He needed her… NOW.

Eren picked her her up easily, all while not separating their lips from the other even for just a second. He carried her to the bedroom where they could fully enjoy themselves, and Historia was so caught up in the pleasure of her lover's lips that she nearly missed it. Eren's face broke into a mischievous smile which then turned into a predatory grin. She knew exactly what that meant. Eren was going to try something new in bed.

"Eren…" she moaned as his lips finally left hers and kissed his way down to her collarbone towards her still- clothed breasts. "What are you doing?"

Eren gently grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I just got back from my parents' home, Historia." he whispered huskily into his girlfriend's ear, making her shiver in anticipation. "Who knows when we'll be away from each other again? So I want to make the most of our time together. That's why, for the next couple of hours, Historia… you and I… aren't leaving this bed."

Before Historia could get the chance to respond to his words, Eren already started to unbutton her white long-sleeved shirt and slipped his hand underneath her skirt, making her feel like jelly in his hands.

"Eren~~" Historia moaned as the man behind her tore apart her shirt and bra, exposing her mounds to the open air.

"Tonight you are all mine, HIS-TO-RIA." He enunciated every part of her name as a sign of what's to come, before a feral grin crossed his face.

Tonight was going to be good.

* * *

"So…" Hitch smirked, wanting to extract more juicy information from Historia's sex life. "How long did the Suicidal Bastard last?"

Historia didn't look any of the girls in the eyes. A pink flush colored her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Come on, Historia." Ymir goaded, crossing her arms before leaning back on her chair. "How long?"

Historia closed her eyes shut. "Three hours straight." she squeaked in embarrassment.

The other girls just stared in Historia's direction.

Ymir gave an appreciative whistle. "Damn, three hours?" she chuckled in amusement. "Super stud. What I wouldn't give for Bertie to go three hours too. The best I can get out of him is ten to thirty minutes because he finishes quick." Her remark about Bertholdt got the other girls to laugh as well.

Hitch, meanwhile, poked Mikasa on the cheek. "And to think, Mikasa-chan, if you had acted quicker, Eren and his three hour sex session could have been all yours." she joked with a teasing grin.

Mikasa looked at Historia, who looked somewhat impassive at the comment, and frowned. She figured that Historia wasn't comfortable joking her former crush on Eren, since the blonde woman has been quite protective of her boyfriend ever since they got together. "It's alright." she said, shaking her head. "I'm glad that Eren is with Historia. She makes him happy and he to her."

Historia gave Mikasa a small, grateful smile afterwards.

"Come on, Ackerman." Annie smirked, wanting to embarrass her rival for all she was worth. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it. I know I have."

Mikasa blushed slightly and looked down. "Most of the time back then." She admitted. "But like I said, Eren's place is with Historia now. They love each other and I'm happy for them. It's in the past now, and I'm happy with Jean now as well."

Ymir let out a cough, seeing that this line of questioning was going nowhere. They needed to get back on the topic. "Fine, fine." she relented, before massaging her forehead with her fingers. Then she set her eyes back on Historia. "I'm surprised, Historia." she told her. "During your story, I thought you were going to go somewhere else."

Historia blushed. "What do you mean?" she asked even though she was afraid to know the answer.

"Come on, girl." Ymir yelled a bit too loudly, growing more irritated. "You know I'm talking about BDSM and bondage."

Historia and Mikasa blushed at the implications. (Inner Mikasa somewhat liked it, realizing how similar Jean was similar to Eren when it came to leading or commanding others) Annie quirked an eyebrow in curiosity while Hitch smirked at the idea.

"Oh, come on." Ymir told the girls. "Don't tell me that none of you haven't thought about having a kinky fuck session with your boyfriends." Hitch's lecherous smirk, Annie's thoughtful nodding, Mikasa's faint blush and Historia's inability to make eye contact told her everything she needed to know. "With BDSM, you get many of the best things that sex can give you. It improves your communication and being intimate between you and your boyfriends. You can trust each other more and plus, it's a great way to relieve stress."

Ymir leered over the table to look Historia in the eyes with full of intent. "So, have you even thought about it?" she asked, excited to hear her answer.

Historia fought the urge to look Ymir in the eye. If she did, she was sure that she would faint on the spot. The blush on the blue-eyed girl's face spread across her face, indirectly telling Ymir the truth.

"So you _have_ thought about it." Ymir said triumphantly. "Oh boy, Historia isn't as innocent as she'd like us to believe… I wonder what happened to her words back then, when she wanted to be exactly like that famous character 'Krista'." she chuckled in amusement. "Or maybe Historia has already experienced getting tied up in bed, dominated by that super stud Yeager."

Historia let out a embarrassed squeak all of a sudden. Ymir read her face and quickly realized the exciting truth, her lips twisting into an evil smile that honestly terrified the blonde girl.

"YOU HAVE." she shouted.

Historia didn't deny the statement at all, which already confirmed Ymir's suspicions. The other girls looked at the blue-eyed girl in wonder and surprise. Who would have thought that the shy tsundere Historia in front of Eren Yeager would have such kinky sex?

"Oh, this I gotta hear." Hitch said to the others, shaking her head playfully before turning her attention back towards Historia. "So spill it, Queen Bee. How is it? Kinky sex with that Yeager, heh. He's the real bomb."

Historia fidgeted in her chair under the watchful eyes of the other girls, unable to possibly talk or even fight her way out of this yet again.

"O-Okay." she murmured, a deep blush appearing on her face. "But please don't think bad of me."

* * *

When Eren was young, he was a bit of a troublemaker. Getting angry easily, picking up fights with other kids, beating up those whom he didn't like, and insulting those who didn't have the same views as him. As he got older, however, he also started becoming more mature and level-headed. Still, there was a tinge of mischief in him, something which Historia could attest to because of that night.

Eren and Historia were in the comfort and security of their bedroom, where they could express themselves in the most intimate of ways away from the prying eyes of others. She felt a lot more secure and confident when they were alone, and it allowed her to do whatever she wanted without anybody knowing about it. Eren would always take the lead from here, and needless to say, she liked it when he was taking control, since he knew just what to do in order to make her ask and crave for more.

Eren kissed Historia's naked body in several different areas. Such a lovely, beautiful body owned by the most wonderful person in the world to him. Oh, how Eren loved her, worshipped the ground she walked on. How could it be that he didn't know, didn't see her before now? She once told him that his smile saved her from falling into a horrible fate. Similarly, her love saved him from his life nearly having no direction to go when he reached high school.

Now, he made it his mission to return that love back to her a thousand-fold, aiming to show her how much he loved her back.

"Historia." Eren groaned as he planted open mouth kisses onto Historia's naked chest, alternating between her soft yet perfect mounds. "Love you so much."

"Eren, I-I love you too." Historia gasped softly as Eren's warm breath tickled her body, loving the attention she was receiving from her boyfriend.

Eren continued treating her petite body with some well deserved attention until he was sure that she was ready for him. He kissed her fully on the lips passionately after that, as he slowly entered her hot folds. Eren swallowed Historia's gasp of surprise and pleasure against his mouth. He started moving, thrusting slowly, taking his time to let Historia fully enjoy this.

This was their moment. It was just the two of them.

"Harder, Eren." Historia moaned as Eren hit that particular spot inside of her that got her seeing stars. "Please… harder, Eren. Please…"

"Harder?" Eren asked with his eyebrow raised, stopping his movements.

Historia realized that her lover had stopped pleasuring her, so she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. That's when she saw it, that mischievous grin that she knew so well. That's the face he'd show whenever he wanted to try something new in bed, and everytime it happened, it was always worth it. A part of her was nervous but mostly, she was excited to see what was in store for her.

Eren reached for the nearest drawer, picking something up from inside it and once he pulled out his hand, a small red rope was in his grasp.

Historia's eyes slightly widened and before she knew it, Eren had tied her wrists together and kept them above her head. This new position was something she had never experienced before, yet it was already affecting her in more ways than she could handle. Her breathing suddenly became heavier before she noticed that he was just directly above her face right now.

"Historia." he said, running his fingers slowly up her stomach until he reached her chest. Historia was a bit nervous, sure. But Eren had a way of putting her at ease. Her heart beat faster when his hand reached her nipple. "Do you trust me?"

Historia gave Eren an imperceptible nod. She knew that Eren always thought of her first when it came to making love, whether if it was her well-being or satisfaction. In return, she willingly let him do as he pleased, knowing that this would somehow be good for her too. She trusted him more than anyone else, after all.

"Good." he whispered hotly into her ear, giving her nipple a pinch.

She cried out in pleasure and pain, before Eren made his move. From there, all Historia could see, all she could hear, all she could smell, all she could taste, all she could feel, every one of her senses was filled with Eren. He completely owned her body that it was almost suffocating and if this is the way she was going to leave this world, then it was honestly the best way for her to go.

* * *

"See! That's more of what I was talking about." Ymir laughed, slapping her knee in amusement. "So… how was it, Historia?"

Historia grimaced as if she was ashamed to admit how great it was. However, it wasn't enough to make her give in completely. "It was great." she tried to sound confident in her words, blushing as she did.

"How rough was he, Historia?" Hitch smirked.

"I-I don't know." she mumbled, her embarrassment coming back to her.

"Was he gentle even just a little bit?" Ymir inquired, now interested in this topic.

Historia didn't respond.

"Don't tell me he tied you up completely to the bed?" Annie asked, unable to believe that Yeager could possibly do something like that to someone, let alone his girlfriend.

Still no response.

"Oh god, don't tell me that he even hit you with what, a belt or something?" Hitch queried as she leaned back, unable to believe that shy, innocent Historia would ever agree to such a thing.

Historia looked away from the others, a bit ashamed that now they know how incredibly wanton Eren had made her that night. The strangest yet best part about it was that she wasn't sorry about feeling that way at all, since she loved every second of it.

"He had his way with you, right?" Ymir smirked, clearly enjoying this discussion even more. "Yeager dominated you, filling you up everywhere, right?"

Historia just nodded, getting more uncomfortable talking about sex with her friends, even though they had promised not to tell anyone else about it.

"But it happened just once, right?" Mikasa hesitantly asked, not wanting to sound like she was jealous of the blonde woman or anything. "Right?"

Historia blushed hard and spoke so low that the others barely heard the "more than five times by now" that she mumbled out.

"Wow." Hitch laughed, shaking her head playfully, as she couldn't believe how different Historia acts in the bedroom compared to her usual attitude. "Look out, Queen Bee Historia is long gone. Historia the Vixen is finally here."

Historia's cheeks were became dusted with pink at the title that Hitch just bestowed upon her out of nowhere.

"Well, when it comes to Eren and her real personality in the bedroom, we should have expected he would act like that." Mikasa said simply, trying her best to save Historia from possibly fainting, because the blonde woman _really_ looked like she was about to fall over any second. "I mean, it's not like he'd do something like what Marlowe did, right?"

Historia squeaked in surprise, hearing Marlowe's name. Almost immediately, a memory came to mind. Earlier, they talked about how Marlowe used an aphrodisiac to bring Hitch to wonders with his actions, and it seems as though Historia's face was in a perpetual blush today. The other girls looked at the blue-eyed girl in shock.

"Really?" Hitch asked, a bit surprised by the revelation herself. "How?"

"Well..." Historia trailed off.

* * *

Eren was left all alone in his and Historia's shared apartment, waiting for his girlfriend to return home. It would be a long while before that happens though. She was out with Frieda and the rest of her family to discuss their finances and wouldn't be back until late that night. But Eren could wait… just impatient though, since he was never known to have a tolerable amount of patience.

When Historia did come home, it was quite late into the night, about ten in the evening. She crossed the threshold dead on her feet, and Eren quickly rushed over to her to pick her up off her feet and carried her, bridal style, to the bedroom.

"Historia, are you okay?" Eren asked, looking terribly worried for his lover.

"Just tired, Eren." she mumbled sleepily, her eyes barely staying open. "It was a long day back in the household, and pretty boring with all the talk about finances."

"Well, would… would you like to take a bath then? It'll freshen you up before you hit the hay." Eren suggested, rubbing the back of his head as he spoke.

Historia shook her head slowly. "I'll probably fall asleep in the tub." she told him.

"Alright then. You're going straight to bed then, little missy." Eren said in a mock-stern voice that made Historia laugh.

Eren gently laid Historia down on their bed, before he started taking off her clothes.

"Eren." Historia whined cutely as she fidgeted away from Eren taking off her clothes. "I'm too tired for this."

"We don't have to have sex tonight, Historia." Eren told her, playfully rolling his eyes. "I just figured you don't want to fall asleep in your clothes. You honestly look like a mess in them, and you might get sick if you're left clothed throughout the night."

Historia quietly mumbled her approval and Eren went back to taking off her clothes, leaving her in just her undergarments after a few moments. The blue-eyed girl let out a cute yawn.

"You must be really tired, then." Eren said with a soft smile, planting a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm more of that special kind of tired where you're too tired to fall asleep." Historia yawned again, giggling softly at her little misfortune at the moment.

"I know what will get you to sleep, Historia." Eren said with a mischievous smile, reaching for something at the top of the clothes cabinet nearby.

Historia closed her eyes and turned away. "I told you I'm too tired for that." she whimpered, as she already knew what that particular look on his face meant.

"I meant a massage, you pervert." Eren chastised lightly, kissing her on the nose before he laughed heartily at her sudden assumption.

If Historia had the energy to do so, she would have blushed. "A massage sounds good." she said after pondering about it for a few moments.

"Turn around." he commanded.

Historia didn't put up much of a fight since she was already tired. She turned over so that Eren could massage her back, but before that, he first unhooked her bra to free her smooth and creamy skin.

"I said not tonight." she murmured.

"I know." he whispered in her ear. "I'm just getting it out of the way, Historia."

Eren placed his large hands on her upper back with his thumbs under her shoulder blades and began to massage her skin gently. In small motions, Eren began his ministrations, also being careful not to put too much pressure on her body. Hearing Historia moan under his fingers motivated him to do it better, and he put in more effort in his touches. When he saw that she was completely relaxed, Eren pulled out the little bottle of baby oil he got on top of the cabinet a little while ago. In less than a few seconds, his hands were filled with the oil and with great care, he continued to massage her back.

Historia barely registered the new sensation on her back at first. She was that tired, and she had no energy to make out what she was feeling behind her. However, the on-and-off hot and cold sensations on her back were amazing, accompanied by the movements of his hands, which now felt a lot slippery compared to earlier. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips every now and then, the combination of fiery hot and icy cold giving birth to a whole new sensation that made her melt.

"Eren, that feels amazing." Historia whimpered, her mouth dropping due to how strong this sensation affected her body. "What is that?"

"It's just some baby oil that I saw at that cabinet over there. I remember buying it if I ever had an aching arm or even shoulder." Eren told her, showing her the little bottle of baby oil he had just used. "It feels hot and cold at the same time, Historia. Do you like it?"

Historia replied with another moan.

Eren continued with the oil massage, and Historia loved it. This was better than a hot bath at this moment. She was so into what she was feeling, unable to describe that she didn't realize that she was flipped over onto her back. The oil was working its magic on her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach and her thighs. Her body felt completely hot and cold at the same time thanks to Eren. His hands, still slippery, reached her cotton panties and he discarded them, leaving Historia completely naked. The hot oil stimulated her throbbing womanhood rapidly, and she reached a climax very quickly under the his massage.

Historia was breathing heavily. That was one of the most amazing experiences in her life; the way hot clashed against cold with her body as the battlefield created a new feeling that she was sure to remember for a long time. But she felt like she needed more. Eren was looking down on her, a lazy smile on his face as he rubbed his oily hands together.

"Well, maybe just one time." Historia sighed in defeat, before a small smile appeared on her face.

Eren's smile widened with those words, before he leaned down and began to kiss her.

* * *

"Wow, Historia." Hitch laughed. "I think Eren's changing you."

Historia blushed and looked away. "Don't judge me." she begged, unable to stop her embarrassment from taking over her whole being.

"We would never, honey." Ymir told her, patting her shoulder a few times. "Us women can have perverted thoughts too from time to time. I bet everyone sitting around this table has had perverted thoughts at one time or another."

"Ymir's right." Hitch said, shrugging her shoulders. "I have this one where me and Marlowe do it in the shower, getting all wet while going at it then we can take a bath afterwards." Then she started thinking about it as soon as she thought of it. "Now, that's not a bad idea is it?"

"I have as well." Annie said, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "I once thought about doing it while I'm working out, then I could test my stamina to see how long I can last and if Armin can keep up with me."

Mikasa sighed, deciding to reveal another on of her secrets since everyone else was already doing it. "Fine, me too." she admitted, sighing deeply.

"Let me guess." Ymir said. "Sex with enchantments?"

The raven-haired woman glared at Ymir for a few seconds in order to cover up for herself, which failed horribly when Mikasa sighed deeply and decided to just nod in response to show her answer.

Ymir smiled at her blonde friend. "See, Historia? No one could ever judge you. Not when we also have our own dirty fantasies waiting to be fulfilled, girl."

Mikasa took a sip of water. "I suppose that oil massage is something better than what Historia told us before." she told her friends, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, yeah… there couldn't be anything worse than getting tied to the bed while your man does whatever he wants with you… nothing worse than that…" Annie mused sarcastically, and both her and Mikasa ended up sending each other death glares at every second.

Historia let out a squeak and squirmed in her seat, unable to make eye contact with any of the girls. It suddenly dawned on the other girls why.

"Oh my god." Mikasa gasped. "What happened?"

Historia shrank in her seat.

"Oh I've got to hear this. What did you and the super stud do?" Ymir chuckled, looking really eager to hear another crazy detail from Historia's sex life.

Historia shook her head.

"Please." Hitch begged, shaking the blue-eyed girl back and forth repeatedly.

"Please, I'm so embarrassed." Historia squeaked.

Hitch stopped shaking her and placed a comforting hand on Historia's shoulder. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." she said with a reassuring look. "Just say the word, and we'll stop bugging you. After all, you've already told us enough."

Historia was conflicted. She already heard from the others say that they wouldn't judge her. But this story was just so embarrassing. What if… what if someone else heard about her… escapade? She'd never be able to live it down if that happens.

"P-Promise me not to tell anyone?" Historia begged them, her bottom lip already trembling out of fear.

The other four girls each nodded, promising to keep what they learned at this table as a secret and never breathe a word to anyone about this conversation they were having, and she trusted her friends wholeheartedly.

"Okay." Historia sighed as she began her story. "P-Please don't laugh."

* * *

It was Historia's eighteenth birthday and there was a big celebration. Not only was it her birthday, but it was the day where she would be moving in with her boyfriend, Eren. Her parents not only allowed Historia to move in with Eren (a move that not even a year ago would have been unthinkable) but Frieda had took the liberty of buying them a posh studio apartment.

Every one of their friends came and partied with them, making sure to wish those two all the best on starting their next chapter together. Jean even tried to get Historia to drink some alcohol, until Mikasa pinched his ear and pulled away. Good thing, too. She's practically a woman possessed when she's liquored up.

When the guests went home, it was just Eren and Historia preparing to spend their first night in their new home. And, of course, nothing christens a home more than wild, passionate sex. They spent the whole night having fun and christening each room.

As to how the event happened in the first place, it was actually a bold move by Historia, who came up with the idea out of nowhere.

Before they could start their wild night in the bedroom, Historia suddenly disappeared out of nowhere and he actually grew worried even after only a minute had passed. Of course, his protectiveness for Historia knows no bounds that he'd be worried if she wasn't by his side even for a few minutes, if she didn't tell him about leaving in the first place. Luckily for Eren, she had shown herself behind him and greeted him with a sweet "Good evening, Eren-sama" as she bowed, that nearly made him trip over in shock.

Historia was wearing a revealing maid's outfit that caused Eren to have a massive nosebleed on the spot. Her breasts were covered by a white frilled tube, leaving her smooth flat belly exposed and a medium-length skirt for her lower regions. White frills covered her arms alternately from top to bottom, and she wore black sandals for her feet. To top it all off, she wore a cute maid cap on top of her head.

She proceeded to refer to him as her master and she was his maid, as if she was never his girlfriend in the first place. Although it was weird, he willingly played along with her little game and then not long after that, he already found himself liking it.

After a round of being thoroughly ravished by her lover, Historia's outfit was already ruined with various scratches and there was white goo getting almost everywhere. The maid outfit really turned Eren on and he wanted nothing more than to make love to his sexy cute little maid until the night ends.

She was pushed against wall of the kitchen, a lustful look forming on her face as she looked at the man slowly approaching her. Historia continued to call him "Eren-sama" and everytime she did, he became even more beastly as he took control of her.

"Historia." Eren whispered into her ear from behind, running his fingers up and down her sides. "Are you enjoying this? Or do you want me to stop?"

Historia yelped when Eren smacked her bare bottom, before she gave him her answer. She had told him that he could do anything he wanted with her, and that he will always be her master. Her cute helpless voice was what turned him on even more as he entered her. He even pulled on her hair for maximum stimulation, and it helped him bring the two of them to countless, mind-blowing orgasms.

By the time that they were through their last session, Historia's outfit was completely ruined, with only a few parts of it remaining on her body. She continued to refer to him with such an honorific, and every time, he would get turned on and become more dominating towards her.

Based on the bruises she had suffered and how her legs felt wobbly afterwards that she couldn't walk, Historia will never forget how incredibly satisfied and happy she had become while she was Eren's maid for the night.

* * *

"So how was it, Historia?" Ymir asked, really curious about Historia's experience in roleplaying.

"I loved it and it gave me ideas in the future." Historia admitted, her blush toning down. "I couldn't walk for half a day after I acted as Eren's maid."

"Wow, Historia." Hitch whistled. "Look at you. I'm surprised that Eren has so many good ideas in the bedroom."

Historia's blush returned again, unable to take the compliment because of the subject. By now, she just wanted to end this conversation. "He just… likes to experiment. I do too."

"Still, you two are really kinky for an odd couple. I never expected you two to be like that in the bedroom" Ymir said slyly, causing Historia to glare at her.

"I still can't believe Eren has evolved into this." Mikasa said, running her hand through her hair as she took a deep breath. The innocent, neutral, and sensitive high school boy that she knew back then… was gone.

Historia simply turned her eyes away.

"Me neither." Annie scoffed, shaking her head afterwards. "I thought Eren was a chill dude even in bed, it seems I was wrong for once. I don't even know what to say to him the next time we meet." Annie snickered in amusement, imagining herself kicking Yeager's ass just for the fun of it.

"I bet that you two have done more than what you've told us." Hitch cajoled, a small smile on her face. "Are you going to tell us what else you two did during your sexual escapades?"

Historia didn't want to. She wanted to leave with some dignity. However, all this talk about sex had got her worked up. She blurted out everything. She told them about how Eren poured hot candle wax on her naked body, how they did some shibari (that felt uncomfortable, but better than normal tying up), or those past times Eren asked her to play the dominatrix (she enjoyed being in control for a change), and her personal favorite, the help of an aphrodisiac that made every touch feel much more intense than their normal lovemaking. Eren and Historia have also dabbled more into the world of roleplaying. After that maid game she played that night, from there came hot teacher Historia, pervy Yeager, sexy nurse, and so many more.

Historia described over thirty intimate encounters for the girls from her memories throughout the months with Eren. As she described each one, Historia got redder and redder. The other girls couldn't stop staring at Historia, slack-jawed and blushing. Even the worldly Hitch and the brash Ymir had blushed from her stories. When she finally saw the look on their faces, the blonde girl fearer the worst. Historia quickly got up out of her chair and bowed low to the other girls, which was very rare for the Queen Bee to do.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "Please don't judge me."

The blue-eyed girl ran out of the diner, leaving the girls with their faces still stuck in shock. Who would have thought that the shy and tsundere Historia actually had the best sex life? The other girls looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing.

"Well…" Mikasa drawled out. "That was… uhh… enlightening. But I have to pick up Jean from his shift at work so I gotta go."

"And I've got training." Annie announced way too quickly.

"Well, I have to help Marlowe with his prep duties." Hitch added.

Ymir scoffed. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm getting Bertholdt off his bed one way or another." she told them. "Eren's really active in bed and look where it got him. Now Historia has a great sex life and she loves it. If only Bertie could be somewhat more active…" she left that sentence hanging for dramatic effect.

Ymir looked at her friends, who all had similar looks on their faces. She smirked. She knew that they were all planning on doing with their boyfriends. "I see that I'm not the only one planning something with their lovers." she chuckled. "But I'll be the first."

With that, Ymir ran out of the shop. The other girls quickly followed her, determined not to let the woman get what they all wanted first.

That night, there were many satisfied couples throughout Shiganshina who owe their thanks to the boldness and enthusiasm of a certain green-eyed man and his blonde-haired girlfriend.

* * *

_**Well, that's the end of it. I originally planned to add more couples but since this is only a oneshot, I decided to leave it with 5. This is supposed to be a fanfic dedicated to make you laugh and show romance at the same time, so don't complain about the ships I used.**_

_**I also did as many references to the canon AOT manga as I could, and kudos to you if you've caught on to them. As a hint, take note of the words I used when I described all the couples. I've also kept some of their personalities from both canon material and the high school AU done by Isayama. All in all, I hope you enjoyed this fic.**_

_**Goodbye… and good night! BANG! *too sweet gesture***_

_**-Lance**_


End file.
